


Gifts From Wales

by DuchessofGrandeour



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, Ice Cream, Just Sex, Lace, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Loving Marriage, Magic, Magical Bondage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Stockings, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessofGrandeour/pseuds/DuchessofGrandeour
Summary: An enthusiastic Howl presents a dubious Sophie with various gifts from Wales hoping to spice things up in the bedroom.A series of one-shots, not connected.Book-verse.





	1. Sophie's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howl brings Sophie a birthday gift from Wales. It's like nothing she's ever seen before but she quickly discovers its use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags specific for this chapter:
> 
> Sex toys, Masturbation, Vibrators, Hair Pulling

“What is it?” Sophie asked dubiously, turning her gift from Howl over in her hands.

The rectangular box was wrapped in odd, glossy, black paper that had red lip shapes printed all over it. Paper from Wales; not a good sign. Whatever was in the box couldn’t be good.

Sophie sat perched on the edge of their bed with Howl next to her. She could feel her husband vibrating with excitement.

It seemed awfully suspicious that Howl insisted on saving this last birthday gift for after supper in the privacy of their room. When Howl wanted privacy with her he typically had something terribly crass on his mind. That made Sophie very concerned indeed.

Not that she minded being crass with Howl. In fact, she found it quite enjoyable. But sometimes his ideas in the bedroom were so… odd. Especially when gifts from Wales were involved.

“You’ll have to open it to see,” Howl said, squeezing Sophie’s shoulder.

Sophie sighed and delicately peeled back the strange wrapping, uncovering a strange box that was made out of that thick and sturdy stuff Howl called cardboard.

“From Wales.” Sophie confirmed with a frown.

Howl nodded, his eager grin unfaltering.

She turned the strange box over again, examining the words printed on it.

“Magic… wand?” She read. “Howl, I don’t need a magic wand. I can make my own if it's really important. You know that.”

“At least take it out of the box before you discard it,” Howl complained, looking terribly tragic.

She did with some difficulty, for the packaging involved that complicated clear stuff called plastic and lots of that hard string stuff called wire.

“This doesn’t look like any magic wand I’ve ever heard of,” Sophie said once she had the strange thing in hand, free from its restraints.

It was made from a hard white material that didn’t look like anything she’d seen in Ingary. It had a large bulb at the end that was a bit squishy and odd. Sophie turned it round and round in her hands trying to puzzle out what to do with it.

While Sophie studied the strange wand, Howl rubbed wide, loose circles across her back. She knew what that rubbing meant but she wasn’t about to give in to him; not while she had some new kind of magic to figure out.

Sophie pointed the wand at the door.

“Open up, door,” she commanded.

Nothing happened.

Howl let out a hearty laugh.

“It’s not that kind of wand,” he said.

“Well how should I know about these things?” Sophie grumped.

With shoulders still heaving from laughter, Howl kissed Sophie on the cheek. She leaned into his kiss.

“Piers told me about it, it’s all the rage right now,” Howl said.

“Piers from Rugby? If that’s the case I want no part of it,” said Sophie, shaking the thing and hoping to find out what it _does_.

“What’s wrong with Piers?”

“He’s a bigger fool than you are,” Sophie said.

“He’ll be crushed to hear you say that.”

“He _has_ heard me say that,” Sophie said, growing agitated. “On more than one occasion with multiple degrees of severity.”

“Sophie, just try it,” Howl was suddenly kissing his way around and behind her ear, brushing her hair back from her face and neck.

“I don’t know what it _does_!” 

“See that switch there?” Howl whispered, pointing to a little white block on the side of the wand. “Just slide it up.”

Sophie sighed and turned the wand around in one final, suspicious examination before giving in to her curiosity. She slid the switch forward with a click and the wand immediately began to buzz and vibrate. Sophie jolted from surprise, dropping the thing in the process.

Howl reached a hand out and caught the wand quite gracefully before it hit the floor.

“What sort of magic-” Sophie said, staring at that... _thing_ in horror as Howl moved the switch down.

The buzzing stopped.

“It's not magic,” Howl said, scooting deeper into the bed, pulling at Sophie's arm as an invitation to scoot with him. "I mean, I had to use a little magic since batteries can be such a hassle, but that's it."

“Are there bees trapped in there?” She asked, following his lead into the bed.

“No, it’s just a gadget,” Howl said with a grin and then, when he saw Sophie’s frown deepen added, “it’s sort of like magic.”

“But what’s it _for_?” she asked. “Really, Howl. This is the strangest gift you’ve ever given me.”

“I'll give you a demonstration,” he said, letting his voice drop to the low tone he often used when making attempts at seduction. He sat with his back against the headboard and motioned for her to come sit between his legs.

So it _was_ something crass. Sophie couldn’t possibly see what good a… _thing_ like that could do for her but her curiosity overtook her skepticism. With a huff Sophie complied, crawling between Howl’s legs and turning to rest her back against his chest. He pressed his cheek to hers and locked his arms around her waist in a tight hug. Sophie rested her arms on Howl's legs, drawing gentle little circles over his knees with her fingernails.

Howl kissed and licked and nipped at Sophie’s neck. Her breathing quickened from his kisses. His hands slithered up her front to nimbly unbutton her dress.

“Howl,” she panted, excited and aroused. “This is… lovely but… what is it...  _for_?”

“Would you like me to show you?” Howl asked, his hand sliding underneath the fabric of her dress and finding its way to her breast.

“Yes,” Sophie breathed.

She tried to sound annoyed but her words came out as yearning. Howl pinched and twisted at her nipples, sending delightful jolts of pleasure through her body. Sophie felt the throbbing, wet heat in her sex. She wriggled against Howl and spread her legs a bit, hoping he would pick up on her hint.

She smiled with relief when Howl pulled up her skirts with his free hand, letting his fingers trail up her legs and across her thighs.

“No drawers today?” He whispered into her ear once all the fabric was bunched up around her waist.

Sophie nodded, shivering when his hot breath caressed her skin and his fingers brushed against her mound in a gentle tease.

“Hoping for a bit of fun tonight, were we?” He punctuated his teasing by trailing the tip of his tongue along the outside of her ear.

“It _is_ my birthday.” Sophie arched her back, pushing her breast harder into Howl’s palm.

“And you ought to be pampered,” Howl hummed rolling the wand up Sophie’s calf and thigh. “They call this a personal massager after all.”

“I thought it was a wand.”

“I shall have to explain product branding another time, cariad,” Howl chuckled.

Howl’s tongue snaked round her ear and his teeth found her earlobe, cutting off Sophie’s reply. She gasped again and writhed against him while he massaged her breast. She felt his erection pressed against her back and wanted to turn to greet it. But Howl was finally ready to demonstrate how the gift worked. He slipped the wand up her inner thigh until it reached her sex.

Sophie grunted, feeling the soft tease of the squishy material pressed against her opening. Howl switched the thing on and it buzzed and vibrated, jolting all of Sophie’s muscles in a delighted surprise.

“Howl! Oh!” Sophie cried out.

She dug her fingernails into Howl’s thighs, surprised by the sudden burst of pleasure brought on from the wand. She'd never felt anything so intense. Howl groaned into her ear and squeezed her breast hard, enjoying the pain she delivered.

The wand’s rapid vibrations resonated from Sophie’s mound to deep in her core. She spread her legs further apart, wanting to feel more. But Howl switched the wand off.

“Howl!” she complained.

Howl set the wand down and turned Sophie’s head to the side, greeting her with a deep kiss, filling her mouth with his tongue. Sophie melted into his touch but the throbbing in her sex made her anxious for more of that wand.

Sophie reached for it, but Howl caught her wrist, bringing it to his lips, kissing and licking at her soft skin.

“Howl,” Sophie complained again, unaccustomed to being so passive in bed.

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” he said kissing his way up her arm and sliding her dress off the opposite shoulder.

“I assure you I can handle it,” Sophie said, her breath unsteady.

Howl was mouthing at her neck now, sliding the dress off her other shoulder.

“Are you certain?” He murmured into the crook of her neck, his hot breath blowing against the cold wet trails left from his tongue. He had both her breasts in hand now, gliding his fingers across her soft skin, feeling the weight of them, squeezing and massaging.

“Dammit Howl, _yes!”_ Sophie’s chest heaved with her labored breath.

“So cruel the way you speak to me. And after I get you such a thoughtful gift,” Howl pouted.

But he was already retrieving the wand. As he moved the little switch, the thing started up again, buzzing and vibrating with an impossible speed.

Sophie’s heart leapt into her throat and her sex tensed as she waited for more. Very slowly and delicately, Howl pressed the wand to her stomach which caused her muscles to twitch with a tickle. He trailed it down to her mound again, making Sophie gasp.

Howl hummed in her ear. She felt he vibrations of his deep voice tingle in her jaw. Sliding the wand further down, Howl pressed the vibrating bulb into Sophie’s nub and against her entrance.

Sophie gasped and reached up and back, slipping her hand into the tangles of Howl’s hair and pulling hard in response to the intense pleasure. Her breathing ragged, she closed her eyes and focused on the vibrations pushing on her wettening sex. She writhed against Howl, incidentally rubbing against his erection eliciting him to thrust against her back. His delightful whimpers joined with Sophie's quiet moaning.

While Howl bit and sucked at her skin he pushed the wand harder against her nub and then pulled back until it barely touched her then pressed it into her again. He did this over and over in a steady rhythm, changing the pressure of the vibrations. Hard and soft, hard and soft, hard and soft. His other hand stayed fondling her breast and nipple.

“Howl,” she breathed, the rapid vibrations overwhelming her senses, blurring her vision and pounding in her ears.

“Sophie,” Howl replied, breathing hard against her skin.

Sophie thrust her hips against the buzzing wand. With each thrust against the wand her moans grew louder. Her toes curled and her whole body stiffened and tightened as she felt the lightness in her head that signaled she was near a climax.

Howl pushed the wand hard against her and slid it up and down, rubbing it against her sensitive nub and entrance, awakening every nerve of her sex. She felt her walls contract and the pleasure was so intense that it was on the verge of becoming painful. She felt hot and flushed and inhaled again and again without exhale, spreading her legs open farther and farther to feel the wand against her completely.

Starting in her sex, Sophie's whole body tensed with a final wave of pleasure. She felt a chill and her whole body trembled as she fell over the crest of arousal. Exhaling a final moan, she fell slack, letting her hand drop from Howl’s hair and laying it to rest on his thigh. She slowly blinked open and stared, panting at the ceiling.

With a little click Howl turned off the wand and set it to the side. He rested his cheek against Sophie’s and took her hand in his, the other still cupping her breast, giving it a soft, squeezing massage. He sighed against her.

“I take back what I said about Piers,” Sophie finally said when she’d regained her wits.

Howl laughed so hard his whole body shook, shaking Sophie with him.

“You liked your gift, then?” Howl asked, his eyes half-closed.

“I don’t know,” Sophie stroked his hand with a smirk. “I think we shall have to try it again to be certain.”


	2. Howl's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howl gives Sophie a gift on his birthday. At first Sophie isn't sure what to make of it but quickly puts it to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me a bit of trouble. Thanks to DwarvenBeardSpores for helping me sort it out!
> 
> Tags specific for this chapter: 
> 
> Masturbation, BDSM, Aftercare, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Stockings, Lace, Dom/sub, Woman on Top, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling

Howl knocked on the bedroom door for what must have been the twentieth time.

“Do you need help?” He called, his voice muffled through the door. “It's been an awful long while.”

“Stop being impatient,” Sophie huffed. “It's not even been ten minutes.”

Howl flung his arms in the air with a groan and went back to pacing in the hall.

Sophie was skeptical when he gave  _ her _ a gift on  _ his _ birthday wrapped in that shiny paper from Wales. And when he wouldn't let her open it in front of Michael she was downright suspicious. 

Upon opening the large, rectangular box she knew her doubts were well-founded. 

Still, it  _ was _ Howl's birthday. And he was so surprisingly thoughtful during hers. It wouldn't kill her to wear the thing for a bit. 

As long as she didn't put on those ridiculous things masquerading as shoes. Those might actually kill her.

After frowning at herself in one of their several full-length mirrors one final time, she slid her finest, satin dressing gown on to cover up the… thing. She grabbed the satin ties but Howl interrupted her tying it by knocking again, rapid and impatient. Sophie sighed, held her dressing gown shut with one hand and flung open the door. She was greeted by Howl's eager face which dropped when he saw his wife covered up.

“You can't figure it out?” He asked, disappointed. “I took care to find one that was easy to put on.”

“It's on underneath,” she said, a bit more curt than she intended. But Howl didn't seem perturbed.

“Oh! Like a striptease, brilliant!” He rushed past her into the room, giddy. “Where should I sit? The bed? The armchair?”

A bit bewildered, Sophie shut the door behind Howl.

“What on earth are you babbling about?”

“Oh, you didn't wear the shoes?” Howl pouted, looking at the discarded…  _ things _ on the ground.

“Those aren't shoes, they're weapons,” Sophie grumped.

“Sophie,” Howl pleaded taking her hands. “The shoes complete the ensemble.”

“Then the  _ ensemble _ will remain incomplete.” Sophie snatched her hands away to grab one of those silly shoes and wave it in Howl's face. “Look at how long these heels are!”

“Sophie,” Howl tried to interrupt when he caught a glimpse of his gift under the dressing gown.

“And they're so thin. I refuse to believe this,” she pinched the heel between two fingers, “would support the weight of a full human person.”

“Sophie dear,” Howl slithered his hands under the flowing, satin fabric and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her close to him.

“If I try to wear these I'm certain I'll tip over and break my neck. You'll just have to do without,” Sophie went on, trying to ignore Howl and failing.

“Cariad,” Howl hummed in her ear just before taking her earlobe between his teeth.

Sophie fell out of her gripe and let the shoe fall from her grip in order to press her hands to his chest. He was fast at work sliding the dressing gown from her shoulders and exposing his birthday gift.

Sophie was wearing the most ridiculous undergarment she had ever seen… if she could even call the thing a garment. It was as if someone went mad with blue lace and fused together a top and a pair of drawers. Except the drawers had no legs, and didn't cover so much as an inch of her rear. And the top had no sleeves. And there was no lining behind the lace so it was all see-through anyway. 

There was odd boning pushing her breasts up nearly to her chin making them look quite round but somehow managing to offer no support. So they wobbled about with every movement she made. The neckline was cut so low she wondered why the garment maker had even bothered to create a top at all. 

And the stockings! They went up to her thighs and were held on by garters which was simple enough, but the fabric was the most unnatural stuff she'd ever seen. They were so thin she worried she would tear straight through them when putting them on.

Why would a person ever dream of wearing blue stockings, anyway?

The only small favor about it was that the stockings  _ did _ feel nice and the lace  _ was _ very, very soft. Howl undoubtedly spent a small fortune on the thing which was another issue altogether.

As ridiculous as Sophie felt, Howl’s cheeks were flush and his arousal evident. He was completely enamored with the silly outfit. Though that wasn’t too much of a surprise to Sophie, for she might as well be completely naked for all that showed through the lace. At least nudity would have been less of a fuss. 

Howl grazed his hands up and down Sophie's sides in long, slow strokes. He kept pulling back from kissing her skin in order to look her up and down over and over. 

“I don't know if I'll ever understand Wales,” Sophie sighed, feeling warmth between her legs at Howl’s touch. “This isn’t some kind of terrible joke?”

“I would never joke about how stunning you are,” Howl breathed, his green eyes wide and eager.

“Don't flatter me,” Sophie grumbled. 

“I'm telling the truth,” Howl said into the skin of her shoulder.

Sophie frowned but still leaned into his kisses.

Howl slipped his hand into Sophie's hair and pulled her forward, bringing her lips to his. Sophie melted into him, feeling his warm tongue glide against hers and the soft fabric of his fine suit press against her skin. She smelled his hyacinth perfume and tasted the lingering sweetness of chocolate dessert on his lips.

Howl slid his hands upward and, hooking his fingers under the neckline of the garment started to peel away the lace.

“What are you doing?” Sophie panted.

“Taking it off,” he said, his voice deep and low.

“Oh no,” Sophie stepped back, shrugging his hands away. “You wanted me in this silly thing, I'm not taking it off just like that.”

“But that's the point of it,” Howl pleaded.

“I don't care. It’s staying on until I say so.”

“But Sophie--” Howl reached for her but Sophie’s eyebrow twitched up in that authoritative way that always stopped him in his tracks. 

“What is my name in this room?” She more commanded than asked. 

Sophie thought she could actually see the shiver run through Howl’s body. His face rapidly switched from bratty and pleading to attentive and eager. 

“Mistress,” he said obediently, taking a long, shaky breath.

“Very good, my darling.” Sophie’s mouth twitched into a smirk. 

Howl bit his lip and breathed through his nose, trying to hide his sudden excitement. 

“The amount of attention you’ve received today is shameful,” Sophie said, striding over to the armchair in the corner of the room and falling regally into it. “And the way you revelled in it all as if you deserved all the praise in Ingary. Disgraceful.” 

“But Mistress, it’s my birthday--” 

Sophie raised her hand, cutting off Howl’s speech. 

“Need I remind you the rules about speaking out of turn?” She asked, sounding rather stern. 

Howl shook his head. 

“Good,” Sophie smiled. “Now, my darling, I worked myself to the bone for your birthday and it’s time you give me proper attention. And if you behave yourself I will let you remove this silly outfit. Understood?”

“Yes Mistress, but it’s called a teddy,” Howl said, immediately cringing. He couldn’t help himself.

“This is your second warning, you foolish thing. One more and you will be punished,” Sophie said sternly “As it stands, I find myself far too exposed while you are far too covered. Kindly remove your clothes.”

“Yes Mistress.” Howl quickly fumbled with his buttons

“Undressing is always such a rush with you! Slow down so I can enjoy it.”

Howl paused, a groan escaping from him. He tensed, waiting for Sophie to punish him for the involuntary noise but she smiled at him and tilted her head.

“Those sorts of noises are permitted my darling. Encouraged, even,” she said warmly, urging him to continue. 

With an excruciating slowness, Howl undid the buttons of his suit and slipped the jacket off of his back.

“Not on the floor, I already picked up after you once today,” Sophie warned.

Howl dutifully hung the jacket on a hook by the wall. He did the same with his pants and undergarments, revealing his lean frame, his toned thighs and chest, his full arousal. Sophie licked her lips, looking him up and down as Howl stood before her. 

_ “ Very  _ good,” Sophie said. “You may ask for a reward.”

“Will you cross your legs?” Howl asked eagerly, nearly stepping over Sophie’s sentence with his own.

“What an odd request,” Sophie said. “But yes, my darling.”

She made quite a show of lifting and extending her leg, crossing it over the other and sliding her calf down across her other shin. It felt very smooth and lovely in the slippery blue stockings. Sophie couldn’t help but run her fingers up her leg from her ankle to her thigh, just to feel the odd material.

“This strange fabric, what is this called?” She asked.

“Nylon, Mistress.” 

“Hmm. Does it only come in blue?” 

“No Mistress, it can be any color you’d like.” 

“You’ll buy me more then?” 

“I can conjure some right now, Mistress.”

“Thank you but that isn’t necessary. Now, would you kindly kneel?” 

Sophie gestured to a spot on the floor before her. Howl complied beautifully. 

“You’re being so obedient my darling,” Sophie said. “Your next request?” 

“May I touch you?” Howl blurted out.

“Touch me?” Sophie ran her hand down the front of the  _ teddy,  _ thinking about what a silly name that was for a garment, but enjoying the feel of the soft lace anyway. She realized how much time Howl must have spent feeling fabrics and comparing them, searching for just the right one. Being able to see but not touch must be agony for him

“Touch me where?” Sophie asked, her voice nearly a purr. 

Howl’s eyes went wide. He clearly hadn’t thought that much through and panicked to find an answer.

“Um… er… your uh, your breasts… Mistress,” he stammered. 

“No, darling, that isn't yet earned. If you could please--”

“Soph-- _ Mistress! _ Don’t I get another request?” 

Sophie cocked her head to the side. “I only offered you one, darling.” 

“But you said no!” He whined. 

“And?” 

“Well… that’s just not fair! Give me another one!”

Sophie leaned forward, keeping her legs crossed and resting her hands on her knee. She saw Howl’s eyes flick down to her breasts, his face caught between petulance and lust.

“Honestly, you silly wizards think everything should be your way just because you can do a bit of magic. Well I can do magic too, you know. And  _ I’m _ the Mistress of this bedroom and  _ I’ll _ decide what’s fair. Right now you must earn back the right to look at me. Avert your eyes.”

“But--”

“And I'll not hear another word. I only want to hear your voice if you're saying yes Mistress, no Mistress, answering my questions, or asking me to stop if you’ve had enough. Understood?” 

Howl opened his mouth to complain but as he already knew, she’d used her magic to silence him. The only sound he made was his indignant gasps.

“Y-yes Mistress,” he conceded after several attempts at speech.

“Eyes,” Sophie ordered. 

Howl made one more attempt at complaining but the results were the same as before. He cast his look down to the floor between him and his wife.

“Good. Now, I’ve spent all day slaving over your supper, cleaning the house, making quite a fuss and I’m rather sore and tired from the exertion. I’d like for you to rub my feet, darling. You may not touch above the ankles and you may not look above my knees, you naughty thing.”

Howl’s eyes opened wide at the order. It seemed he would receive his request anyway, even if it was not exactly as he’d asked. 

“Yes Mistress,” he whispered.

He shuffled forward on his knees to get a bit closer and took Sophie’s foot reverently in both hands. With a firm pressure he pressed his thumbs into the balls of her foot, rubbing in circles. Sophie leaned back, resting her other foot on Howl’s shoulder, enjoying the pressure of his thumbs gliding over the strange nylon stocking. Howl closed his eyes and inhaled a shaky breath. Trying to hide her own heavy breathing, Sophie studied Howl intently: his slender, hunched body, his long fingers wrapped around her foot, the look of deep concentration on his face. His eyes roved up her leg, stopping at her knee and flicking back down bashfully to her feet. Sophie watched Howl go through this cycle several times and each time he obeyed her commands her heart raced a bit faster. 

His obedience, as always, was short lived. Howl had only been at it for a few minutes when Sophie noticed the twitch at the corners of his mouth; a little tick he had right before he was going to do something mischievous. And just as the tiny movement registered in her mind Howl slid one hand across her heel, over her ankle and up her calf. 

Before he could wander higher, Sophie pushed him back and onto his rear with her foot. She shot to her feet, catching both of his hands in hers and raising them over his head. 

“I should have known,” she tutted, hovering over him. 

Howl looked up at her, pouting and mouthing an awful lot of words that Sophie was glad not to hear. 

“This won’t do at all,” she said. “Hands, since you seem to have quite a wicked mind of your own I’d like you to stay just like this above Howl’s head, please and thank you.” 

When Sophie’s fingers slipped from Howl’s slender wrists he attempted to pull his arms downward but they wouldn’t budge. He struggled a bit more against his invisible restraints before looking up at Sophie. His green eyes were large and wounded. He mouthed her name. 

“Do you honestly think you can fool me into pitying you, you naughty wizard?” Sophie said, crouching in front of him. 

Howl swallowed and gave a half-hearted shrug.

“Words,” Sophie ordered.

“I don’t know, Mistress.”

“You want to touch me, do you?” She asked, running her hand down the front of the teddy again. 

“Y-yes, Mistress,” Howl said, his eyes following Sophie’s hand. 

“Do you deserve to touch me, you naughty thing?”

“N-no, Mistress.”

Sophie lowered herself to her knees, letting her sex graze just over the tip of Howl’s erection. Howl tensed and moaned when he felt the tease of the soft lace and Sophie's warmth on his sensitive skin. 

He tried to thrust against her but Sophie stopped him with a sharp “no.” Her magic pinned his hips in place, forcing him to obey. He cried out a moan that told Sophie in no uncertain terms how pleased he was to be pinned down by her.

“You can't keep your your hands… or your other bits… where they belong, you wicked thing,” Sophie cooed to Howl, rearing back to sit on her heels. “So you shan't touch me at all.”

Howl pulled at his invisible restraints and fruitlessly tried to complain.

“And before you try to complain to me about how cruel I am on your birthday, understand that I will graciously allow you watch me touch myself. As a birthday gift.”

Howl clamped his mouth shut and swallowed. Sophie grinned.

“Does that sound like a suitable punishment, my darling?”

“Yes Mistress,” Howl said, fast and eager.

“Good.”

Sophie leaned in to kiss Howl very gently on the lips. She rested one hand on his shoulder and slid the other down across her sex, grazing his erection with the back of her fingers. Howl groaned against her lips at the sudden sensation.

Sophie pulled back with a smile. 

“That's what I like to hear,” she said, sliding her hand across her body, up her stomach and to her breasts, feeling the soft bumps of the lace against her fingertips along the way. 

She fanned her fingers out across her breast and squeezed, feeling the plump weight of it. One finger twirled in circles around her hard nipple, making her sex throb.

She slipped her other hand gently up Howl’s neck, tickling his soft skin, and sunk her fingers into his silky hair. She firmly pushed his face close to her other breast, very near touching but just out of reach. 

So close to such a perfect breast, Howl desperately tried to lean forward to take it in his mouth, blue lace and all. But Sophie had a firm grasp on his hair. Each time he pulled forward he felt the painful tug against his scalp and moaned at the pain.

Sophie reveled in watching Howl pinned down and committed to her body. 

She pulled his head back again, tilting it up to face her. He panted and groaned, looking her in the eyes, needy and begging.

“You’re concerned for your hair, aren’t you?”

“No, Mistress,” Howl whispered, tears touching the corners of his eyes from the pain. 

“Liar,” Sophie said with a sideways smirk and a light chuckle. “And just as I was about to let you touch me. No matter, I simply must extend your punishment you naughty thing.” 

“Y-Yes M-Mistress,” Howl said, his whole body now trembling. 

Sophie leaned further back to give him a proper view of her, keeping her fist firmly rooted in his unnaturally lovely hair. She skirted her other hand down her body and again to her sex, taking delicate care to avoid touching Howl's erection this time. Howl’s gaze followed her hand with wide, desperate eyes. As Sophie spread her fingers over the blue lace, damp from her own arousal, she couldn’t help but release a little sigh. These teasing games were fun but she was impatient for a release.

“I’m sorry lace,” she said, looking down to her groin. “You’re quite soft and no doubt expensive, but I’ll need you to rip right here under my finger.” 

Sophie’s magic tore the fabric in just the right place and her fingers disappeared into her wetness. Howl couldn’t help but clear his throat, the sound melting into long, needy whimpers. Every muscle in his body twitched and flinched, he wanted so desperately to participate, but he didn’t dare ask to be released. The agony of Sophie’s control was nearly enough to make Howl climax. 

Sophie thrust her fingers deep inside of herself. With eyes closed, she moaned and writhed atop him, pulling her body just close enough to stay tantalizingly out of reach. Through the joy and pleasure she delivered to herself, Sophie knew exactly what she was doing. Every moan and groan from her husband caused her inner walls to contract around her fingers. 

Just as she was on the verge of completion Sophie loosened her grip on Howl’s hair, though she still maintained her power, not letting go completely.

“I quite enjoy the noises you're making, my darling. Do you think I ought to reward you?” She asked, her words gasping as she wriggled her fingers against the warm, wet, sensitive spot inside of her. 

“Oh yes Mistress, please,” Howl pleaded with a desperate, shuddering voice.

Sophie leaned forward and kissed his lips, slipping her tongue lightly into his mouth. Howl tensed and then relaxed at her gentle touch. 

“Oh thank you Mistress,” he said when she pulled away. 

“You overcame my magic,” Sophie chided, her forehead pressed to his, her fingers still playing with her folds. 

“Only to thank you mistress,” he said with a mock innocence. 

“Well politeness ought to be rewarded,” Sophie mused. “But I shouldn’t let your disobedience go unpunished. So here is a compromise.”

She saw Howl’s mischievous smirk, but wouldn't give him the opportunity to break another rule. Sophie swiftly removed her hand from her core and slipped her fingers, wet from her own fluids, into his mouth. 

Howl moaned as he tasted his wife and struggled against his restraints from the excitement. He closed his eyes and happily licked and sucked at her slender fingers, savoring her familiar taste. 

Sophie, about ready to burst, positioned herself overtop of Howl's arousal, letting it press just at the edge of her opening. They both cried out when they made contact with each other.

“Is this what you want?” Sophie asked.

With eyes still closed, Howl fervently nodded, unable and unwilling to stop tonguing at her fingers. 

Without another word Sophie lowered herself, letting Howl’s erection glide easily into her wet core. She cried out again as he filled her, giving her the satisfaction she needed. She rocked and writhed over him, feeling him touch at her inner nerves. She tightened her grip on his hair again, pushing and pulling him against her fingers. Howl continued to swirl his tongue frantically around her fingertips and suck and lick at her skin even though she no longer tasted of sex. 

Their breathing quickened and they panted and moaned together.

“You’re not to finish without me, understand, you greedy man?” Sophie ordered when she heard Howl’s breathing grow increasingly rapid. 

“Yes Mistress!” Howl groaned loudly. 

Sophie held out for as long as she could, watching her husband worship her, hearing him delight in her, feeling him push deep into her.

And when she was ready they both fell over the edge of pleasure together. Sophie gave a final, heavy pull at Howl’s hair as every muscle in her body contracted and shook. Howl couldn’t help but graze his teeth across her fingers, feeling lightheaded and trembling from his release. 

They came together. 

Sophie pulled her fingers from Howl's mouth and held his face in both her hands, pressing her forehead to his as she caught her breath. 

Overwhelmed, Howl held his eyes closed.

“Are you alright my darling?” Sophie asked after undoing the magic she cast on him.

Howl nodded, a serene smile spread on his face and he exhaled through his nose.

“Can you speak?” 

“Yes,” he whispered, his head still swimming.

“Let's get you in the bed,” Sophie said, helping Howl to his feet.

She eased him down to sit on the mattress and handed him a glass of water which he eagerly drank.

“Slowly, love,” she said. “You'll get sick if you gulp it like that. Do you need a blanket? A robe?” She asked when he'd finished the water.

“A blanket,” he said sounding meek and pathetic. 

Sophie figured he was exaggerating his weak state at least a tiny bit; he wouldn’t be Howl otherwise. But it didn’t truly matter, for he still needed attending to. She took his empty glass away and helped him to lay down. Tenderly, she pulled their softest quilt--the one she’d made for his birthday last year, each stitch enchanted with warm and tender affection--up to his chin. Howl nestled down under the warmth and sighed. 

“Can I do anything else, my love?” Sophie asked in a hushed voice. 

“Hold me?” Howl’s green eyes shimmered under drooping lids. 

Sophie smiled so lovingly. Trying not to jostle Howl too much, she carefully climbed into the bed and slipped under the quilt with him. Howl rolled to his side and clung to Sophie. His head rested on her shoulder, his hand gripped her side. Sophie wrapped her arms around him and gently trailed her fingertips up and down his back to soothe him. 

“This lace is so soft,” Howl mumbled into Sophie’s neck, running his hand across her stomach. “I really am clever at picking birthday gifts.” 

Sophie couldn’t hold in her snort. 

“I would expect that you’d be rather adept at choosing your own gift, you vain thing,” she said gently. 

“You liked your birthday gift this year, didn’t you?”

“That buzzing gadget?” Sophie asked. “You know very well how much I enjoy that. But if I remember correctly, Piers is responsible for choosing that gift.” 

“Alright, alright, difficult woman,” Howl said, stroking his thumb across the lace, feeling a bit more himself. “Well the teddy wouldn’t have been a good gift without you, anyway. But I suppose you’re too sensible to let me compliment you about it.”

“And I thought you were too vain to give compliments,” Sophie said, kissing the top of Howl’s head. “But I thank you anyway. Happy Birthday, Howl.” 

“Thank you,” he sighed dreamily. “Maybe next time you could be convinced to wear the shoes.” 

Their argument lasted until morning.


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howl gets Sophie to try a strange food from Wales on their anniversary that leads to a bit of fun and exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure why this chapter took me *so long* to write! I've literally been working on it since I published the last chapter. Let's say life stuff got in the way? Anyway, you all are so lovely for being patient with me, I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Tags specific for this chapter:  
> Food Sex, Ice Cream, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Light Masochism

“I couldn't eat another bite,” Sophie said rubbing her stomach as she cleared the table. “That was the most decadent meal I've ever had.”

“You don't have room for dessert?” Howl pouted. 

As she draped her apron over her head and tied its strings round her waist, Sophie felt Howl's magic tingle at the edges of her senses. She turned to see he held a strange, cylindrical container that wasn't there a moment ago.

“Howl, love, we ate almost all of that cream cake from Cesari's, just the two of us. I'd say dessert was fairly well taken care of.”

“But there's always room for ice cream!” Howl whined, pulling the lid off of the odd container.

“You want to drink cream?” Sophie asked, running the tap in the sink and growing concerned about her husband’s proclivities. 

_"Ice cream,_  darling! Dark chocolate and raspberry, my favorite flavor.” 

Howl eagerly brought the container with him to stand at Sophie's side. With a frown, Sophie watched him cut into the strange, mauve and brown contents with a spoon as if it was butter.

“That doesn’t look like any cream I’ve ever seen,” Sophie said, watching Howl bring the spoon to his lips. “It looks like butter to me. Butter with some sort of... problem.”

“Sophie,” Howl said, his words rounding over the bit of ice cream on his tongue. “Have I never treated you to ice cream before?”

Sophie shook her head as she began to scrub residual cheese from a pot.

“A terrible oversight!” How retrieved another little scoop and aimed it at his wife's mouth. “One we will correct right now.”

“Howl, no. I've had far too much to eat already.” Sophie pushed his hand away.

“Come on,” Howl looked betrayed. He attempted to pull Sophie's hand out of the dishwater. “I conjured it here all the way from Wales. The chores can wait.” 

“The dishes will be impossible if they sit all night. And conjuring is not difficult to do,” Sophie snatched her arm back and scrubbed a bit more vigorously. “We already ate a full meal; four courses plus the cake. That seems enough, doesn’t it? I feel full to the brim.”

“Just think of it as an extra little anniversary gift,” Howl said, setting the container down on the counter. He slowly tugged at Sophie’s apron strings. “Something sweet to cap off the evening.”

“Howl.” Sophie used his name in that annoyed type of way.

“You know what, you’re right,” Howl mused, eating the ice cream that Sophie rejected.

“Good,” Sophie sighed, relieved.

“How often do you get to have ice cream for the first time?” He went on, ignoring her protests. “It needs to be special.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Sophie complained.

She felt the tingle of Howl’s magic again and whipped around to face him so they could have a proper argument. But Howl's arms were already loaded with strange food containers that were clearly conjured here from Wales. And he had a suspiciously familiar looking blue bowl to boot. 

“Howl!” 

“I think that’s all of it,” he grinned. “Ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream and cherries to top it off. I would have done hot fudge and nuts but—”

“Howl I told you I’m full.” Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose. “And is that Megan’s bowl? She’s going to be so cross when she—”

“I went to all this trouble,” Howl whined, looking to be in utter despair as he dumped the cans and jars on the dining table. 

“Oh hush. Stealing from your sister isn’t any trouble for _you._  But I’m certain you haven’t given a single thought to how it affects anyone else, have you?”

“On the contrary, I’ve given a great deal of thought to how much you’ll enjoy ice cream,” Howl said, his voice dropped to the low purr he used when seduction was on his mind. 

Sophie frowned, feeling conflicted as she watched Howl construct the ice cream in the bowl, drizzling chocolate all over, somehow spraying whipped cream from one of the cylinders, topping it all with some of the most unnaturally bright, red cherries she’d ever seen. His tongue stuck out from between his lips in concentration and his hair fell forward, framing his face in such a lovely way. 

Sophie very much wanted to end the evening in bed, especially watching him now. She had thought Howl was of the same mind but he was so focused on his ice cream now. Sophie wondered with a bit of despair how he could so thoroughly stuff himself and possibly still be in the mood for lovemaking.

Howl looked up at Sophie all doe-eyed and pathetic. That charming smile spread across his face that always managed to mollify her, even when she was an obstinate old woman.

Still, Sophie made sure to sigh in a very put-upon way so Howl knew just how much of a nuisance he was being, even as she stalked over to sit next to him on the bench. 

“Alright, let’s have it then. The sooner we get this done with the sooner we can get to bed,” Sophie said, holding her hand out for the spoon. 

But Howl caught her hand and held it. He spun round to face her, adjusting until he straddled the bench, his knee brushing against her thigh.

“Who said anything about bed?” he asked as he cut into the ice cream concoction.

“I don't mean to sleep,” Sophie said, stroking her thumb against the ball of Howl’s thumb.

“Nor do I. Here, taste,” he hummed, holding the spoon to Sophie’s lips. 

She opened her mouth and tasted the tart and sweet raspberry, the chocolate and whipped cream. It was incredibly cold and wonderfully delicious. A little moan escaped from her before she knew it was coming. 

“Enjoy it, do we?” Howl asked with a grin as he made another spoonful. “It's a shame you're too full for more.”

“Don't act so smug. I just want to try those strange cherries before I have my way with you.”

Howl dropped the spoon on the table and held his hand to his chest in mock surprise. 

“Sophie, you wanton woman, I can't believe you're trying to corrupt me,” he gasped.

“Don't be dramatic. You corrupted yourself well before I met you,” Sophie said as she reached for the cherry sitting atop the ice cream. 

Howl got to it before she had a chance to taste it. He plopped the cherry in his mouth and a large grin spread across his face to show he was holding it between his teeth. Sophie started to protest but Howl waggled his eyebrows at her and leaned in which sent her laughing.

“That's not romantic,” Sophie said failing to sound stern. She leaned forward to meet his kiss anyway.

Howl made a little noise that might accompany a shrug and reached around to the back of Sophie's neck. He gently pulled her forward into a kiss, letting the cherry slide into her mouth, followed by his tongue. Sophie spread her hands across Howl's chest and sighed, her whole body relaxing into him.

The kiss was soft and tender and lovely. The cherry, however, was overly sugary and only tasted of the memory of a cherry.

“Why does everything in your world have to be so _sweet?_ "  she asked when they parted, dipping her finger into the ice cream to pluck out another cherry anyway.

“We’re a sweet people,” Howl said, catching her wrist and bringing her hand to his mouth.

In one, long, slow stroke he licked the excess ice cream off of her index finger. He enveloped her fingertips with his mouth, sucking at them and taking the cherry from her. Sophie’s breath caught in her throat from the light teasing.

“You missed a spot,” she breathed. 

“How careless of me.”

Howl took of Sophie’s fingers deeper in his mouth, swirling his tongue over and between and around them, taking extra care to tickle at her fingertips. He let his teeth graze across her skin and groaned a bit as he tasted her. 

Sophie leaned forward and sunk her fingers into Howl’s hair. 

“I’d say you’ve gotten it all,” she panted, pulling her fingers from his mouth.

She wanted to kiss him again but before she reached him, Howl dipped his fingers in the ice cream and gently smeared it from Sophie's ear down to her neck. The sudden cold made goosebumps spread across her skin.

“Mind my dress!” Sophie chided, finding it even more difficult to sound stern with Howl licking and mouthing at her neck.

“You're right, we don't want to stain this lovely fabric. I spent far too much time picking it out,” Howl said into her skin, his fingers working nimbly at her buttons.

“Clotheshorse,” Sophie said automatically, fussing with taking Howl's jacket off of him. “We ought to go upstairs.”

“But everything we need is here,” he whispered into her ear as he pulled down Sophie's dress and started to work on her undergarments. 

“What if someone comes in?” Sophie asked, smoothing her hands across Howl's now bare chest.

“Our housemates won't return from High Norland for the next week or so,”  Howl said, pulling away from Sophie to reassure her. He rubbed his hands up her arms and shoulders. “And I've placed very impressive wards on all the doors. Just in case someone gets brazen.”

Very briefly, Sophie wondered what would happen if there was a emergency and someone needed them but that thought quickly fled when Howl ripped open her jump. With her breasts now exposed to the cool air of the castle, Sophie’s nipples hardened and her sex warmed. 

Howl stood pulling Sophie to her feet so she could step out of her skirts. He drew her tight against him for a deep kiss. His hard arousal pressed against her hip and his chest was warm against her breasts. Sophie raked her fingers up and down Howl's bare back, tracing the curves of his muscles, her fingernails lightly scraping his soft, smooth skin. 

Soon, Howl's hands roved up and down her body. Her chest heaving and sex throbbing, Sophie gripped Howl's shoulders.

In a graceful, fluid motion, Howl removed Sophie's drawers. Now completely naked she felt his erection stiffen even more, pressing the soft fabric of his pants against her.

A bit too eager, Sophie fumbled at removing the rest of Howl's clothes. While he let her struggle with the buttons on his trousers, Howl sprayed whipped cream across her freckled shoulders and made quick work of licking it off. She felt her cheeks flush while Howl’s warm tongue drew quick little circles over her skin.

With Howl’s erection finally free and alert Sophie licked her lips, ready to devour him. Inspired by Howl, who had covered much of Sophie's shoulders and chest in whipped cream (and licked off just as much), Sophie poured a generous amount of chocolate syrup into her hands and smeared it across his torso. She streaked her hands around his chest and shoulders in large circles and down his stomach, feeling him flinch with her gentle, ticking touch. Finally, she grasped his erection. Howl gasped and bit into Sophie's shoulder as she squeezed and stroked him, spreading chocolate along his shaft.

“I rarely say it, but you were right, dear,” Sophie said, her breathing nearly as labored as her husband’s. She dragged the tip of her tongue across Howl's chest, letting the sweet chocolate melt into her taste buds. “This dessert is lovely.”

“Oh, Sophie,” Howl groaned and mouthed at her shoulder. His words garbled up in his swimming head.

“Just relax, love,” Sophie cooed into his chest, blowing lightly against his nipple. “I want to enjoy dessert.”

Sophie licked and kissed and sucked at Howl's skin. His sweat mixed with the chocolate, making him taste salty and sweet—a combination that Sophie found she liked very much. 

And Sophie rubbed her body against Howl’s as much as possible, sliding against the chocolate and smearing it from his skin to hers. Soon they both looked as if they'd been rolling in mud.

Howl's heart raced under her kisses and his chest heaved with strained breath. He tried gripping her shoulders but his fingers slipped from the chocolate, leading him to alternate the pressure on her skin, giving her little massages in rhythm with her pulling at his erection. 

Sophie trailed her tongue up and down and across Howl’s skin, adding tiny kisses and nips along the way. Howl thrust his hips forward trying to match Sophie's stroking rhythm.

And Sophie felt a stirring in her own sex, the throbbing heat and wetness of longing for Howl, of being tantalized from giving him pleasure. His chest and shoulders weren't enough and she soon slinked down to her knees, pushing him back against the table. 

Sophie squeezed her fist on the base of Howl’s shaft, hearing the squish of chocolate against skin. Howl groaned and shifted, grasping Sophie's hand that rested on his hip. With his other hand, he reached behind him and gripped the table. Sophie looked up at her husband, studying his smooth, lean torso heaving from exertion. His fliching muscles. His eyes closed, making his beautiful face look strained and serene all at once. 

Keeping her gaze on her love, Sophie, very delicately, ran the tip of her tongue across his length, tasting sweet chocolate and Howl's salty skin. 

“Diwydd annwyl,” Howl whispered and exhaled a long, shaky breath. “But it needs to be perfect for you.”

“It looks just right from where I'm sitting,” Sophie said, hoping her voice sounded sultry and alluring.

But Howl reached behind him anyway and produced the strange whipped cream can. He turned it upside down and pushed on the nozzle. With a  _ shhhhht  _ the white cream streaked across the length of his shaft.

“There,” Howl said, pleased with his work.

Sophie couldn’t stifle a laugh. He looked so eager and satisfied with himself. And Howl laughed too as he licked extra whipped cream from his fingers. 

Her laughter soon turned into lustful enthusiasm.Sophie slid her tongue up and down Howl's erection, tasting the divine mixture of chocolate and whipped cream. With one hand she squeezed and rubbed the base of his shaft and dug her fingers deep into his hips with the other. As she did he writhed and flinched and reacted to her touch. Each time her tongue slid across the tip of his erection his breath hitched and he let out a little grunt.

Sophie loved that grunt. It made her feel warm and wet and satisfied.

Each pass up and down his length she spent more time swirling her tongue around his tip, watching him squirm at her motion, eventually putting all her focus there. She wrapped her mouth around him, just far enough to cover his head, still squeezing and rubbing the base of his shaft, feeling the swelling and twitching of his member in her hand. 

As she swirled her tongue round him, alternating between going fast and slow, soft and hard, she got a small taste of his fluids, just a little showing he was near completion. His saltiness mixed with the sweet chocolate in a delightful way. 

Sophie pushed her head forward, taking more of him in until her lips met her fist and Howl completely filled her mouth. 

Howl said something in Welsh again and this time Sophie was fairly certain it was something vulgar which only encouraged her more. 

She squeezed him harder and sucked and licked at him with a new vigor, wrapping her tongue around him, listening to his groans, feeling him clutch her hand harder while she dug her fingers deeper into the flesh of his bony hip. Howl thrust against her mouth, greedy for the pleasure she gave him.

She studied his body, his stomach twitching, his chest heaving from his heavy breath. His eyes were closed and his head tilted upward as if praising the heavens for what he felt. His long hair fell behind him almost perfectly, if not for the sweat dampening his roots. His plush lips were slightly parted, allowing tiny groans and whispers to escape from him.

Sophie felt the tingle of Howl's magic at the edges of her nerves.

With a final cry, Howl gave one last thrust and pushed his erection forward in a climax. Twitching, he spilled into Sophie's mouth. 

A curious taste mingled with the chocolate, not Howl’s saltiness that she was accustomed to but something sweeter. After Howl pulled back, Sophie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up at her husband. He slumped against the table, panting.

“Vanilla?” She asked in fond disbelief. She rose to her feet, skirting her fingertips up his torso as she went.

“I thought it would taste nice with the chocolate,” Howl said with a shrug.

Sophie buried her face in the crook of Howl’s neck to try and stifle her laughter, smearing chocolate on her lips and chin in the process. She agreed, it was quite nice.

“Now that you're satisfied,” she said once she'd calmed a bit. “I think I ought to have a turn.”

Sophie dipped her finger in the ice cream which had gone a bit melty and put it in her mouth, holding Howl’s gaze as she sucked on her own finger.

“I quite agree,” Howl said with a smirk. 

He spun Sophie round so they switched places and hoisted her on top of the table.

“You're always so direct. You skip the foreplay and go right for the orgasm,” he said, scooping out a bit of ice cream with his fingers and spreading it across her wrist.

“I didn’t hear you complain,” Sophie gasped, as Howl followed the trail of dessert with his tongue.

“Oh, I find what you do to be quite satisfactory. Wonderful, even. But for you? I like to take my time,” he said in between mouthing at her skin. “Especially when enjoying a body as beautiful as yours.”

Sophie felt the hot blush again and was about to admonish Howl for his flattery but the argument died in her throat. Howl was working his way up the inside of her arm, covering it in kisses and licks while he spread more ice cream from Sophie’s ear down to her neck. Goosebumps covered her skin from the cold which made Howl grin into her skin. With his mouth at her ear, he chuckled at her gasps and groans, his hot breath blowing against cold skin. He slid his tongue in and around her ear and down her neck. As he mouthed and nipped at her collar bone Sophie arched her back, trying to press up against him, trying to pull him between her open legs. 

“Always in a rush,” he chided, a cooing whisper. He kept his body desperately far away from her.

Sophie made a little whine which turned into a surprised cry when Howl smeared a handful of ice cream across her chest, taking the time to hold the freezing dessert over each nipple. In response to the cold, her nipples tightened into hard nubs. Although a shiver ran up to Sophie’s ears and down to her toes, she felt nothing but hot desire radiating from her sex. It was nearly unbearable, the anticipation, and she slid her hand down between her legs, hoping to release some of the built up tension. 

But Howl caught her by both wrists before she could touch her sex. He held them firm behind her back, pushing her heaving chest further out.

“Now now,” he whispered into her breast as he delicately traced sigils over her wrists in a tickling motion. “I want to enjoy my dessert as well, fair is fair after all.”

Sophie could only whimper and nod, for Howl wasted no time in covering her nipple in his mouth. He reached one hand under her rear with a hard squeeze, and grabbed at her free breast with the other. Sophie tried to wrap her arms around him, but he’d magicked them in place behind her back. She moaned and pushed her plump breasts harder against Howl as she pulled against the invisible restraints. 

She felt Howl grin against her chest as he swirled his tongue around the hard nub of her nipple, sucking on it, pulling it taut, flicking it with his tongue. He bit and nipped and teased at her, his hand pinching and twisting her other nipple. The sensation was enough to make Sophie come. Which she did, just a little bit. She spared a moment to be thankful she wouldn’t have to wash their bedding in the morning. But that thought was taken over by Sophie's overwhelming need for more. 

“Please,” Sophie begged in the brief reprieve from pleasure as Howl moved his mouth to her other, beautiful, creamy breast. 

“Please?” Howl asked, smugness dripping from his voice. 

“I need—” she panted, unable to finish, squirming and pulling against the invisible restraints.

“Should I let you go?” he asked, rubbing his nose against her skin. 

“No!”

“What do you need?” he asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer. 

Lost for words, Sophie could only spread her legs wide as a response, feeling the cold air brush against her sensitive folds. 

“I suppose you’ve been as patient as you're able,” Howl said between kisses as he worked his way down her stomach. 

Sophie moaned when his tongue slid over her thigh. He licked long and slow, lapping up ice cream and chocolate, revealing her fair freckles. When he reached her core Howl placed a teasing kiss against her sex. 

“This is my favorite flavor,” he rumbled before sliding his tongue into her folds. 

“Really, How—oh!” Sophie jolted and writhed under Howl's expert tongue. He slid in and out of her, tickling her nerves. It was a slow, teasing agony that Howl dragged his tongue in circles around her entrance, teasing her sensitive folds. When he finally landed on her delicate bud, Sophie heaved a sigh of relief which quickly turned to labored breaths. Even though she was cold and sticky from the ice cream, Howl's tongue warmed her in her core. 

She cried out when he began to suck at her bud and saw stars behind her eyes. Her brain could no longer form coherent thoughts. Her mind and body were consumed with Howl's passion, with the mounting pleasure he gave her. All she could focus on was what he did to her, all she could think about was how she wanted more.

She tried to tighten her legs against his head; to pull him close and envelop him. But Howl pushed at her thighs, spreading them so wide apart she felt the pull in her muscles. Sophie shivered as a rush of air brushed the delicate nerves in her sex. She let out a raw, desperate groan when Howl's tongue snaked around her bud again, this time reaching new spots previously hidden in her folds, awakening more of her senses and touching new nerves.

Sophie couldn’t help but push her legs against Howl’s hands as she writhed under his masterful tongue. He pushed back, digging his fingers deep into her flesh, creating five little points of pain on each leg. The thought that she would bruise later sent her into another twitching convulsion and she imagined Howl delicately kissing and licking at her bruises the next day. 

The swelling in Sophie’s groin matched the floating of her mind. She was moaning now, louder and louder and completely involuntary. As the sensation overwhelmed her she tried to thrust harder against Howl’s mouth. But he pushed her back, remaining in control of her body. Howl groaned into her, not stopping his swift rhythm of flicking his tongue against her bud, keeping his fingers firmly planted into her thighs, causing pain that Sophie could no longer sort from pleasure. 

There was one final swell, one more bout of sucking at her bud, one more cry that was nearly a yell. Sophie held her breath, her whole body overcome and trembling from the pleasure in her sex. Without using magic to change her taste, she spilled into Howl's mouth which he drank greedily with a moan.

And one aftershock sent her whole body trembling, then another, and a third before Sophie was finally spent.

Before she could really reax Howl shot to his feet and embraced her, covering her mouth and jaw and shoulder with kisses, licking off the dessert sprawled over her skin, tangling his fingers in her hair.

“So eager to go again?” Sophie asked when he gave her lips a moment's reprieve.

“I could if you wanted to. Just a bit of magic and I'll have the stamina to be your play thing for the rest of the evening,” he said, undoing her magic restraints.

Sophie really liked the sound of that but snorted in spite of herself. 

“I think we ought to clean up. We both look a fright, not to mention the table...” she said, feeling her skin stick against Howl's.

“A bath would be just the thing,” Howl leered, scooping her up in his arms.

“Howl!”

Howl kissed Sophie, long and slow, cutting off her protests.

“You can't just kiss me every time you want to get out of an argument,” she lectured, nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

“You're far too stubborn for that to work, but it was worth a try,” he said, carrying her to the bathroom.

“Stubborn! You're the one who—”

Howl’s laughter cut off her train of thought.

“It's alright, you can argue with me while I pour the bubbles.”

“I won't let you slither out of cleaning up the mess on the table,” Sophie continued, well after Howl set her down on the edge of the tub.

“Mmhmm." He ran the tap.

“I'm your wife not your maid.

“Of course,” he held his wrist under the water to check the temperature.

“And you're replacing the food you stole from your sister!”

Howl flinched, accidentally pouring in too many bubbles.

“I go out of my way to do something nice for you and still you complain,” Howl moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. “My cruel wife.”

“It was  _ very _ nice but we aren't thieves,” Sophie said flatly, climbing over Howl and into the tub that was more bubbles than water. “Come on now,” she beckoned.

“And you want me to go see my sister, on our anniversary of all days!” he griped as he climbed in after Sophie, wrapping himself around her. 

“We aren’t thieves,” she emphasized, leaning against her husband. 

Their argument didn’t last much longer. In the heat of the bath, pressed up against each other desire took over again. Howl did indeed use his magic to aid him pleasuring his wife for most of the night. And as Sophie hoped, he spent much of the next morning covering her bruises in tiny kisses and licks.

\---

Megan stumbled down the staircase in her typical, early-morning blur. Operating out of habit she headed straight for the tea kettle. 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw one of her blue bowls on the counter. She hadn't left it out last night and it was too clean to be left out by Neil or Gareth. 

Several little coins and a neatly folded letter sat inside her bowl. The coins were gold and silver and Megan thought they were toys at first, until she picked one up and felt the weight of it, along with the cool of metal on her skin.

She opened the letter to find the most beautiful script she’d ever seen, as if it was done by a professional calligrapher. The letter read:

_ Dearest Sister-In-Law, _

_ Howl and I send our apologies for removing several food items from your household. You know as well as I do how carried away Howl can get. I took care to wash your bowl and I hope you find it in tact. Regrettably, we can not return the food we’ve borrowed. I hope these coins will be enough to replace a dessert as decadent as ice cream. _

 

_ Warm Regards, _

_ Sophie Jenkins _

 

And beneath the beautiful note was Howl’s familiar, nearly illegible, child-like scrawl that simply said: 

 

_ sorry. _

_ -h _

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more stories planned for this series, so I hope you'll check back soon if you enjoyed Gifts from Wales so far! :)


End file.
